tellandorfandomcom-20200214-history
Oehua
Oehua : The first Guardian of the Sea, Oehua Dendari was born the first son of Prince Nyxus of Doth-Doldur. As a young boy Oehua was always fascinated by the sea and on many occasions, he would slip out and steal one of the small rowboats and explore the various water ways of the port. The boy was truly fearless on the water and deemed himself invincible. This was because he believed that the sea was his friend. He would learn the hard way that the sea was never to be trusted. At the age of 9 Oehua was making one of his trips down to the dock with his sister Dresni when the Pirates attacked. He watched in horror as the poor folk of Doth-Doldur were slaughtered by these Ghostly Pirates. He had heard the stories of the infamous captain Malark. The next few days the city struggled to regain its footing after the attack and many looked to the Prince for wisdom and guidance but alas he could not give any. Prince Nyxus filled with guilt and grief took his own life leaving the mantle of leadership to his young son Oehua. Oehua took to leading like a fish to swimming. After a few years Doth-Doldur was prosperous again. At the tender age of 9 ,the young Prince had managed to reorganise defences and trade, a task deemed impossible by many, through clever strategies and his spectacular charisma. During his ruler ship he had encountered many clerics of various gods but none caught his eye until he met Kanan. Kanan was a paladin of the Twin-solar. Oehua had always been a kind and caring boy so chose to follow Asari and after a few years under the tutorage of Kanan ,Oehua too had become a paladin however , this came at a price as Oehua could no longer lead his people as destiny awaited him outside the walls of Doth-Doldur. He abdicated his powers to his sister and took a 100 of his best men and sailed out. He left only a note and his crown as a warning on the night he departed. Oehua decided he would seek justice against Malark and defeated the lich imprisoning him in the skull of a priest who had help defeat Malark . He went forward and gathered the powers of the Trident and arranged for a meeting on the lonely isle. All but one of the members showed, the Brood-Queen. Oehua knew what he would have to do. He sailed to the Siren sector and swam to the trench and fought the Brood-Queen. He could not kill her as she was immensely powerful underwater but he did manage to take one of her pearly white eyes. Knowing the Brood-Queen would seek vengeance against those who conspired against her. Oehua managed to establish the Confederacy of the Trident and gave himself the post of Guardian of the Sea. He fought many creatures that were sent by the Brood-Queen and defeated all but one “the Kraken”. In a war that would forever change the Trident which saw the forces of Eti’tah and Nagawari-titah fight against the forces of Ata’leah and Oehua. The fight was long and hard fought but the sheer numbers mustered by the Trench and Aboleth eventually overwhelmed Oehua and Atlantis with Oehua being struck down by the Kraken. Oehua is worshipped by pirates becuase his position ,Guardian of the Sea, would later becomethe position of Pirate king and his Confederacy would become the ground work for the pirate council. The pirates who worship him are often less violent and view the rules of pirating as law and refrain from more evil practises lie slavery.